A mi manera
by Rhythm15
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha acabado y Prusia acepta con serenidad que se acerca su fin. Vivió su vida a su manera y no se arrepiente de nada.


Estoy escribiendo esto escuchando "A mi manera". La versión cantada por Francisco. No sé si fue el título, la letra o mi propio estado de ánimo, pero de alguna forma saqué la inspiración para escribir un oneshot desde el punto de vista de Prusia. Y aquí está. Espero que os guste y, si ese fuera el caso, dejéis algún review.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

El tiempo pasa muy lentamente en mi habitación. No sé cuántos días, semanas o meses hace que estoy aquí, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa. Tal vez las naciones aliadas que me encerraron se han olvidado de mí, tal vez esperan que me vuelva loco aquí sin nada que hacer. Si ese es el caso, seguro que se sentirán decepcionadas cuando vengan a por mí. Después de vivir tantos años de la forma en que yo los he vivido, pasar un tiempo a solas pensando en el pasado me viene hasta bien. Me relaja y me reconforta darme cuenta de que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi historia. Si bien algunas de mis decisiones han sido discutibles, lo cierto es que yo siempre lo he hecho todo de una forma muy particular. Eso siempre me ha hecho muy impredecible.

Sé que ya me queda muy poco tiempo. Esta vez me he pasado de la raya. Todos lo hemos hecho pero sé que yo seré el único que desaparecerá del mapa. Al fin y al cabo yo he sido responsable de todo lo que ha pasado. Yo siempre he apoyado a Alemania, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de protegerle. La situación se nos ha ido de las manos, lo sé, pero solo yo pagaré por nuestro error. Así salvaré a mi hermano de un futuro oscuro. Será mi manera de darle las gracias por ser un hermano pequeño tan tolerante con las excentricidades de este albino loco.

Francia ha venido y me ha pedido que me prepare, que en media hora me esperan en la sala de reuniones. Supongo que allí por fin conoceré mi veredicto. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sé cuál será mi veredicto, ya lo único que me importa es el futuro de mi hermano. Sé que lo va a pasar muy mal, pero es fuerte. Se recuperará. Seguro que entenderá por qué le cedo mi lugar en el mundo. Su momento va a llegar pronto y estoy convencido de que será como yo, de que hará las cosas a su manera. No estará solo, tiene buenos amigos. Me siento orgulloso de él.

Parece que soy el último en llegar a la sala. Llego tarde, pero ni mi hermano ni el británico me echan la bronca. Eso será una de las cosas que más echaré de menos. Todo el mundo parece estar muy serio y yo soy el único que sonríe, burlón. Ni que estuviéramos en un funeral. Francia lee los términos de la paz mientras el resto escucha atentamente. Sí, esto va a dolerle mucho a Oeste, pero se las apañará. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al saber que al final hice todo bien. Sí, yo desapareceré, pero mi hermano será más afortunado y tendrá la oportunidad de reconstruir su país.

La reunión acaba y yo soy el primero en salir de la habitación. El ambiente era demasiado deprimente y no soportaba las miradas de pena que todos me dirigían. Ellos no entienden que mi disolución era algo inevitable desde hacía años y que la afronto con cierta tranquilidad. Me voy con los deberes hechos, como se suele decir.

Siempre he hecho las cosas a mi manera, creo que ya lo he dicho en numerosas ocasiones. La gente no entiende lo que ello conlleva, pero para mí es algo muy importante.

Mi nación no es de las más antiguas, ni de las más poderosas. No he tenido la extensión que un día tuvo España, ni el poder que Austria o Inglaterra demostraron, pero sé que he vivido una vida intensa, llena de emociones y sin arrepentimientos. No estoy anclado en el pasado, pero lo recuerdo siempre con una sonrisa. He ganado y he perdido. He llorado de alegría, de tristeza, de odio y de frustración. He hecho llorar, pero también hice reír. He hecho mucho daño, pero mentiría si negara que he curado muchas heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales. No siempre soy el egocéntrico Prusia que solo piensa en sí mismo.

Me he arriesgado y eso me ha traído numerosas victorias y derrotas. He dudado y eso me ha traído alegrías y penas. Nunca me he rendido. Esa es mi esencia: no rendirme, tomar mis decisiones y aceptar sus consecuencias mientras vivo mi vida. No me gusta decir que "he vivido al máximo" porque me hace parecer un kamikaze o alguien despreocupado. Tal vez lo fui en algún momento, pero no es eso a lo que quiero llegar. Es todo mucho más simple.

Yo he vivido _mi_ vida. Tomé _mis_ decisiones. Nunca seguí a nadie ciegamente. Y eso me ha dado una gran satisfacción en este momento en el que el final está tan cerca. En el día en que mi futuro se ha decidido, en el día en que _yo_ he decidido _mi_ futuro.

Tal vez esto no sea un _adiós_. Ojalá... Ojalá sea solamente un_ hasta luego_.


End file.
